Dumbledore's Betrayel
by Mikey-Holmes-Choclate-Ninja
Summary: What Harry wasn't okay with returning to the Dursley's? What Snape wasn't such an uncaring jerk? What if... nothing was as it seemed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little dribble to pass the nights away. If you don't like... oh well! **_

_**Disclaimer: J. owns, not me!**_

**Chapter 1**

"But, Professor! I can't go back!" A scared voice shouts.

"My boy, you must go back to your relative's house. It is the only way to keep you alive." A elder man answers.

"But sir, I told you, they are..." The small child begins.

"I don't want to hear it! You will go back to their home, you ungrateful brat. They fed you, clothed you and housed you for years while they could have sent you away. You will go back and do what you are told. Do you understand me?" He looms menacingly over the overly small, frightened boy.

"Y...yes, sir." The raven-haired young boy lowers his head in defeat. The end of term is only a few days away and Harry doesn't want to go back to his abusive relatives.

"Good. Get back to your dorm." A twinkle appears in Dunbledore's eyes as he watches the defeated boy drag his feet out the door.

Out in the corridir outside the Headmaster's office, Harry Potter lowers his head and begins to weep softly into his hands. _It's not fair! They said they would kill me if I went back to them, especially if I learned any 'freaky' stuff! What can I do? I know! I will just run away! I have loads of galleons in that vault thingie of mine; that should let somewhere in the magical world. _With his thought sorted, Harry swipes at his face quickly and begins back to Gryffindor Tower. Too bad luck wasn't on his side that night.

"Mister Potter... out of bed... past curfew. Just because you are the boy who lived.. does not mean you can do what you wish." Severus Snape drawls as he comes upon Harry. Harry starts at the cold cruel voice; he doesn't want Snape to know that he was crying!

"I.. I'm sorry, sir. I was talking t..to P..professor Dumbledore and I.. lost track of time." Harry explains as he hiccups through the last of his tears.

"Master Potter... are you.. crying? I assure you, the worst I will do is take fiflt points from your house. Now, show me a note from HEADMASTER Dumbledore adn we shall be on our way." He puts an emphasis on the fact that Dumbledore is the headmaster, not just a professor.

"He... he didn't give m.. me... one. And I'm no.. not crying because of y...you, sir."

"Why then why are you cryng?"

"Be.. because Headmaster D.. dumbledore is forcing me to go back to my relative's house for the s... summer."

"And why is it such a bad thing for you, Potter, to be pampered over the summer?"

"Pampered, sir? Where did you get that idea from?!" Harry exclaims incredulously.

"Dumbledore has assured everyone that you are in a loving home, being catered to twenty-four/seven. Is that not the case? And don't think of lying to me boy?"

Harry winces when Snape calls him boy, which Snape notices that reaction to the name. "My relatives, sir, hate me and magic. They keep me stuffed in the cupboard under the stairs, and I'm only allowed out to do chores and sometimes once a day to use the loo. Other then that, I stay in there. I'm put in there for puniskment too. If I don't do something perfectly, they beat me and then throw me into the cupboard without food; they usually forget I'm in there for several days too, the longest was fivedays. I am not pampered sir. Not at all." Harry gazes into obsidian eyes, emerald eye gleaming in remembered pain.

"That's not true! Don't lie to me Potter! I know your grandparents must love you to death!" Snape spits at Harry, making him cringe.

"I... I have... grandparents?" He looked up in shock as his eyes grew wide. "I was told that all my grandparents are dead. Aunt Petunia..." Harry was interrupted.

"Petunia? Petunia Evans? Who married Vernon Dursley?" Snape demands to know if that's who Harry means.

"Yea, I guess. I live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley. They are where I have to go to for summer."

"He put you with TUNEY? She hates anything magic related!" Snape looks at Harry in a brand new light. _Have I been wrong the whole time? Has Harry really been abused like he claims? Merlin, how could Dumbledore lie to us like that! He promised that Lily's son would be safe!_ Looking into Harry's eyes, he can see the truth for himself.

"I know Professor. That's why I asked the headmaster to let me stay at the castle over the summer. Or the Weasley's they like me and I could pay them from my vault Hagrid took me to this past summer."

Snape stares disbelieving at the Potter heir. "Potter, you are the heir to an Ancient and Noble House.. you have enough money to buy the Weasley's home hundreds of thousands of times over. You shouldn't be so trusting of that family without first finding out what they really want from you. And how do you not know about you paternal grandparents? You should have gone directly to them... unless someone interfered..." Snape pinches the bridge of his nose as he began to understand.

"Sir? You.. you mean I should have been living with my father's parents instead of mum's sister? Why would someone put me with magic hating muggles?" Harry cocks his head to the side, trying to understand everything Snape has been telling him.

"Listen to me, Potter, and listen well... I shall only say this one time. Draco Malfoy is my godson and I will take him home with me the night after everyone has left the castle; when it's time for everyone to leave, hide somewhere until I come find you. You must tell me where you've hidden beforehand, obviously, but this way we can try to figure out what has led to this."

"Sir? Why don't I just hide under my Invisibility Cloak? I was given it this Christmas. Apparently it was my dad's cloak before me."

"An Invisibility Cloak... of course, that is how he... Nevermind yes hide in the potions classroom while everyone else gets on the train, then Draco and I will come find you. And before you object, Draco is much different then you may think."

"Yes sir. I'll do just like you asked." Harry is determined to get away form the Dursleys.

"Good. I will have to tell Draco what the plan is, but no one else is to know. No one. Do you understand Potter?" Harry nods his head quickly. "Good. Now, let's get you back to your dorm." They walk back to the tower in silance, Harry lost in thought about why Snape would want to help him. He's always seemed to hate him, so there's no real reason to help him out now. Harry fidgets in front of the portrait guarding the tower for a moment, wanting to ask a question, but not wanting to be yelled at. Snape just sighs at him. "What is it Potter?"

"Well, sir, I was.. j..just wondering why you... want to help.. me?" Harry asks meekly, staring down at his too-large shoes; they are on old pair of Dudley's, but they fit anymore so Harry got them even though they fit him less.

"I am helping you because it is the right thing to do. Any abused child should be helped. But, I am also helping because I owed your father a Life Debt, and I promised your mother once she was dead that I would look after you. I can see that I haven't done a well enough job, but I will... try more in the future."

"Thank you sir." Harry whispers before giving him a quick hug, he's just happy that someone cares about him.

As the portrait of the Fat Lady closes, Severus answers. "You're welcome Harry. I swear to do better by you." A white glow envelops the man, who was expecting it and even welcomes it a little. It meas he must do anything to protect Harry, even going against his controlling master.

Harry enters the common room to see that most people are already in bed, save the older years who are studing for test and his sort of? friend, Hermione Granger. "There you are Harry! I was wondering when you would get back from talking to Dumbledore. Did you get everything situated?" The bushy-haired girl asks.

"Yes Hermione, I got it all taken care of. I'm reall tired though, so I'm gonna head to bed. G'night Hermione." Harry smiled before hugging her then walked right on through the common room, wanting to just collaspe in his bed

"O..okay Harry. See you in the morning." Hermione says after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next week is strange for Harry. Draco Malfoy, the hated enemy of Harry Potter, was being civil! Even Snape was nice for a change. People were starting to notice that the two Slytherins were being nice to Harry, so they decided to confront him about it.

"Harry? Why has Snape and Malfoy been so nice to you this past week?" Ron asked his best mate.

"Yea Harry, why is the dungeon bat so nice? Are you repaying him for him being nice?" A fifth year Gryffindor sneers at Harry.

"Oi! Leave him alone! Maybe Snape and Malfoy grew up, unlike you." Fred Weasley, coming to Harry's rescue.

"Whatever." The mean Gryffindor leaves the common room.

"How are you..."

"Holding up..."

"Harry?" The twins ask in their unique twin speak.

"I'm fine, just wish people would leave me alone."

"Ah, we understand."

"We'll make sure that they..."

"Don't bother you again, little brother." The twins had adopted Harry as the school year went on, and now considers him to be their youngest brother.

"Thanks." The rest of the common room is empty because everyone else is trying to get their thrunk together at the last minute. Harry has had his packed for a few days_._ He laid down got to sleep.

Harry woke up before everyone to store his trunk in the Potions classroom then went back to the common room and waited for everyone to get ready. Hermione came down with the twins following her, Harry smiled at them and they went to breakfast. They were laughing and promising to write each other when Ron stomped in. Harry turned to smile at him but Ron looked pissed. "Hey Ron, you okay?"

"Am I okay? You are suppose to be my best friend, that means you wait for me." Ron snapped. Everyone stopped to watch the two.

"I was hungry, you were asleep and you are not my only friend Ron." Harry stated. Ron growled and before anyone could stop him, he backhanded Harry across the face. Fred and George stood and pulled their wands on their younger brother as Hermione jumped over the table to help Harry on the floor.

"You hit him..."

"He is your friend..."

"What were you thinking?" The twins demanded of their brother.

McGonagal appeared beside them, "Boys, enough." The twins lowered their wands but continued to glare at Ron. "Mister Ronald Weasley, I will be joining you on the platform to talk to your parents. Now go back to the common room."

"But I haven't eaten." Ron shouted.

"You should have thought about that before you hit Mister Potter." She pointed out, Ron growled and stomped away. McGonagal knelt and reached for Harry, he flinched for her. "Mister Potter, let me see your face please." Harry slowly looked up at her, his lip was busted but nothing more. "I am sorry that he hit you. I will watch him more closely."

"Thank you Professor." Harry whispered as the twins helped him into his seat. They sat beside him but Fred moved over so Hermione could sit with them too. "Thanks guys."

"It was nothing..."

"He was wrong..."

"And you are our brother..." The twins smiled at Harry.

Hermione laughed at them, "What they mean, Harry, is that you are worth it."

Harry smiled as he felt accepted for the first time in his life. He nodded and stayed with them the whole day until it was time to leave. He made some excuse and told him he would find them on the train. He felt bad for lying but he had to. He pulled his Invisibility cloak on and hid in the Potons classroom. He sat in a corner and read a book that he had borrowed form Hermione for the summer. He lost track of time because Snape and Draco walked in the classroom, magically locked the door and turned. "Potter?"

Harry looked up, "Professor?" He stood and flipped back the hood of the cloak.

"Wow." Draco whispered, Harry blushed and looked down.

"Come, we must hurry." Snape stated as they walked to his office. Once inside he magic locked it and turned to the fire place. "Draco you first, I will bring Harry alone with me."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded. Snape shot a spell at it and it lit up in green fire. Draco stepped inside, threw some kind of dust down and yelled out, "Malfoy Manor." He dissappeared in a flash of light.

"It is called Floo powder, Potter." Snape stated as he grabbed some, stepped him with Harry at his side, "Hold your glasses." Harry took them off and held them. "Malfoy Manor." He threw the powder as well and they were gone. Suddenly the ground was gone then it was back again but when Harry stopped coughing and put his glasses back on he was in a different room. He looked around until he noticed two people staring at him, he got nervous and looked down. Severus let go of him and walked farther into the room. "Lucius, Narcissa."

"Severus." The women smiled, "He looks so small."

"He was abused," The male growled. "He needs to see a healer."

Harry flinched at the growl, Draco stepped to his side. "It is okay Harry. Father is just mad at what was done to you, he isn't mad at you." Harry looked up at him, Draco smiled. "Let's let them talk, I'll show you where you will sleep tonight and then you can shower and then we can have some of my mother's chocolate cake."

"Chocolate! Cake can be chocolate?" Harry asked excited, everyone looked shocked. He looked down, "Sorry."

The women ran to him, lifted his head. "There is nothing to be sorry about Harry. It is prefectly fine to ask questions." He looked shock but nodded. "Now we were all shocked at your question because most kids all about what kind of sweets there are."

"The firsts sweets I had were on the Hogwarts Train, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry stated. "I wasn't allowed sweets because I am a freak and freaks don't get sweets."

The women gasped as the man threw something at the wall. He walked over to Harry and turned him to him. "Harry James Potter, you are not a freak. You are a wizard. You are to call us Narcissa and Lucius, do you understand?"

Harry nodded in shock, "Yes si... Lucius. But... um..."

"What is it sweetie?" Narcissa asked.

"My middle name is James?" Harry asked, "Like my dad's?"

"You don't know your middle name?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "I didn't know my name was Harry until they let me go to school. I always thought it was boy or freak."

Narcissa had tears running down her face as Severus sat on the couch on shock. Narcissa hugged him softly, he tensed but then relaxed for her. "Your name is Harry James Sirius Potter. Your mother's name was Lily Anne Evans until she married James Charles Potter. Your godfather is Sirius Orion Black but you can't meet him yet because he was falsely out in Akaban, a wizard jail."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Lucius sighed, "Harry?" Harry pulled out of the hug, turned to him and sat on in the chair that Lucius pointed to. Everyone sat down and looked at Harry. "What do you know about your parents death?"

Harry frowned, "Only what I forced out of Hagrid. On Halloween, Voldemort came to my home. Broke in killed my father and mother then tried to kill me but somehow I survived and he disappeared. Most people believe he is dead but some people think he is still out there somewhere, which after this is year. I can honestly say, he is still out there somewhere."

Lucius nodded, "We heard about that and will get back to it but first." Lucius sighed as he showed Harry his arm, "This is the Dark Mark, all the followers of Voldemort called Death Eaters, wear it." Harry nodded, telling himself he would not judge until he heard everything. "Now both Severus and I both have one. There was a prophecy about you and Voldermort. Well in the begining it didn't name you, it was between You and Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose to mark you, not Neville. The Death Eaters chose to attack Neville, they tortured his parents into insanity. Your parents found out that Voldemort was coming after you and hid away. They had a secret keeper, to protect them but their secret keeper was a traitor. He was a Death Eater and he told Voldemort where your parents were. Voldemort killed your parents, failed to kill you because your mother sacrificed herself for you to live. Voldemort can't touch you, for the power of love."

Severus sighed as Harry took this in, "Harry. Your father had three friends in school, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They were always together, I didn't get along with them at all. Sirius was your father's best friend, almost brothers. Remus was next, he is a werewolf." Harry nodded, smiling softly. Severus chuckled, "Then there was Peter. He followed them around like a lost puppy, he hid in their shadows but eventually it pissed him off. He become a death eater and betrayed his friends and got two of them killed and one thrown in jail."

"Sirius was thrown into jail because everyone believed that James made him their secret keeper but he was. Peter was." Narcissa stated. "Sirius went after Peter to capture him but Peter had a plan. He shouted out in front of people that Sirius had betrayed James, Blew up thirteen muggles, cut off his finger and dissappeared down a sewer drain."

Severus growled, "Your father, Sirius and Peter became animagus'. That is a wizard that can turn into an animal, like Professor McGonagall. They did so they could help Remus during the full moon. Your father was a Stag, Sirius was a giant black dog and Peter was a rat. So after Peter cut off his finger, he transformed into a rat and ran down the sewer but no one believes Sirius because The three of them were unregistered, whisch means they kept it a secret. It is against the law but they did it anyways."

"Oh. So Peter is out there some where?" Harry asked.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, one more thing. Your father and his friends had nicknames. James was Prongs, Remus was Moony, Peter was wormtail and Sirius was..."

Harry cut her off, "Padfoot!" He jumped up and laughed. "That is perfect."

Severus looked confused, "Harry how did you know?"

"The twins!" Harry laughed as he sat back down, "They are always saying that they couldn't have found their way around Hogwarts with the help of Messers Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. They must have something that belonged to them in school. Just like my dad's Invisibility cloak."

Severus nodded, "Speaking of the twins, what happened this morning? I was in a meeting with Dumbledore and have only heard rumors."

Harry suddenly stopped smiling and looked sad. "You were right about the Weasleys, or atleast Ron. I went to breakfast with the twins and Hermione, Ron got all angry because I didn't wait for me. He said... You are suppose to be my best friend, that means you wait for me. When I said that I was hungry and he wasn't my only friend. He growled and hit me across the face, backhanded me. The twins stood up and pointed their wands at him as Hermione jumped over the table to check on me. McGonagall said that she woud join Ron on the platform and talk to his parents. Later I heard Fred tell Hermione that Molly had Ron that he had to be my best friend or it wouldn't work. What wouldn't work?"

"What ever plan they have to try and get you money." Narcissa growled. "Harry, Molly has always been after money. She was a bit... loose in school. No one wanted to marry her. Some how she convinced Arthur to. When Arthur did, he changed and his parents cut off his money until he disowned Molly. Her brother's, the Prewett Twins, cut her from their family money as well. She demands her kids to fit in this plan that she has set for them. I know her first two moved out and live a life that she doesn't approve. I have about the twins, they sound like their uncles, which means Molly hates them." Narcissa growled. "It seems that she has trained Ron perfectly, you will have to watch out for her daughter next year."

"Ginny." Harry shivered. "She screamed when Fred mentioned me, wanted to meet the great Harry Potter. Why can't everyone just see that I am just Harry? I wish I had listened to the Sorting Hat."

Lucius frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It told me that I would have fit in any house, expectially Slytherin but both Ron and Hagrid talked bad about it and Draco's first and second impression weren't helpful."

Draco frowned, "I remember meeting you when getting robes but not on the trian. I was suddenly sitting on the ground and Goyle was complaining that Ron's rat had hurt him and Harry should shaken my hand."

"You don't remember?" Harry frowned. "That is wired. You came in, Ron laughed at your name, you dissed him and his family then stuck your hand out saying 'I can show the right people to hang around' when I didn't shake you hand. You glared and said that I would meet the same end as my parents. Goyle tried to still our food, Ron's rat bit his finger and Goyle flung him against the window. The rat really was patheti..." Harry's eyes got narrow and his mouth thinned out.

"Harry?" Severus asked.

"I want them to suffer." Harry shouted as he stood. "I am tired of being lied to and manipulated!"

Severus growled as Lucius smirked, "We can meet your grandparents, meet with the healer, get you healthy. Then we can free Sirius."

"Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Lucius looked at him.

"I need to go to Gringotts. I can't explain why but after I meet my gr... grand.. parents, I need to go there." Harry stated, Lucius nodded and Harry blushed as his stomuch growled. "Sorry, didn't eat at dinner because Ron kept stealing my food."

"Dobby!" Narcissa called out, a small creature appeared beside her. "Harry is hungry, please set some food out for him and Draco, includ the chocolate cake."

"Yes Mistress." The creature bowed and disappeared.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"That was a house Elf. He is kind of like a servent or butler." Severus explain, Harry nodded. "They don't get paid but they are happy because the magic form the family they join keeps them alive. Without a family, they would die."

"That is terrible." Harry whispered. "I have a question, no one get mad." They nodded, "Will I being doing any chores?"

Lucius and Narcissa shook their head, Severus sighed. "The things you so called Aunt did to you, was not chores. It was slave labor, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Okay." Draco pulled him away to go eat as the adults planed Harry's new life. Harry and Draco eat until they were stuffed, they laughed and joked until Narcissa said it was bed time. Harry cried at the room they gave him, he took a shower then climbed into bed. He had the best night of sleep in life.

Miles away, at his Aunt's house. Vernon beat his wife because the boy was gone and the money they were getting would soon follow. Petunia laid there on the ground and prayed that where ever Harry was, that he was safe and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He got up, got dressed and headed out of the room. He smelted food and headed down the stairs but Draco stopped him. He pulled Harry into this room, went through his closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks, a black tank top and a green button down shirt. "Wear this. Mother said we can get you clothes of your own later."

"Thanks Draco." Harry walked into Draco's bathroom to change. Draco's clothes fit him better. He smiled as threw Dudley's old clothes away, walked out of the bathroom and walked down stairs with Draco. They were laughing as they walked into the dinning room.

"Good morning boys." Narcissa smiled. "Harry, you look charming."

"Thank you Narcissa." Harry smiled as they sat down and began to eat.

Lucius and Severus came in, looking angry. They sat down and waited until Harry and Draco stopped eating. Harry looked confused as Severus sighed. "Dumbledore is trying to make himself your magical guardian."

"I had it thrown out but he will try again, unless we get Sirius free." Lucius stated, "We have about week to do it."

Harry nodded, "Okay. My grandparents?"

"They can't wait to meet you." Lucius stated. "We can leave whenever you are ready. Do you want us all to go with you?"

"I am good to go now and yes." Harry answered. They stood up, Narcissa grabbed Harry and Lucius grabbed Draco. "How are we traveling now?"

"Apparition." Severus smirked. "It is kind of like Telaportation."

Harry grinned, "Cool." Harry held on to Narcissa was the world spun around them, when it stopped, they where standing infront of a beautiful white manor. They walked up to the door, Narcissa still holding Harry's hand. Harry shifted on his feet and whispered, "What if they don't like me?"

Draco laughed, "Don't worry Harry. Grandparents always love their grandchildren."

Harry smiled and calmed down as the door opened. A elder man stood on the other side, he had Harry's hair with brown eyes. "Lord and Lady Malfoy, Young Malfoy, Snape and you are Harry. Please come in." The man stepped back and they walked in. Harry looked all around, smiling at the brightness of the house. "Dorthia, they are here."

"In the study room." A voice called back, the man chuckled and led them down the hall into a room that looked like a big office, one wall was covered in books, another was a map but the wall that drew Harry's attention was a tree but instead of leaves there were people's face. "That is our family tree, Harry."

Harry turned to see a women with curly black hair and grey eyes watching him with a smile. "Family tree?"

"Yes," She walked over to it, held out her hand to him. He let go of Narcissa to walk over and look. "This are all ancestors, cousins and there is you." She pointed to his picture at the bottom. He was the lowest leaf, attached to him were is parents. He smiled as he touched his name, it glowed and traveled up his arm and warmed his heart. "It is how we knew that you were still alive. We couldn't find you but we knew that you were alive."

"Barely." Harry stated.

The women froze as the man growled, "What do you mean, barely? Harry?"

The women sighed, "Calm yourself Charles."

"No Dorthia. That old fool promised us that Harry was safe." Charles stated. "Harry?"

Harry turned to his grandparents and sighed, he saw Draco nod out the side of his eye. "Dumbledore took me to Lily's sisters. Petunia. She and her husband hate magic, they taught that hatred to their son. Vernon and Dudley took turns in beating me. I was starved, locked in a cupboard under the stairs and forgotten about until I was let out to do chores. Until I went to school, I didn't know my name was Harry. They only called me Boy and Freak. Until last night, I didn't my middle names were James and Sirius. I didn't my parents names until I met Hagrid on my eleventh birthday. I hadn't ever seen my parents until I found the Mirror of Erised and Hagrid gave me a some photo album of my parents. All I know about my parents is what I hear about them for other people, they were great, that my father strutted, that he loved Lily, that he was an animagus, that he hid me from the world to save me, that he died for me. That is all I know."

Charles sat down as Dorthia cried, "Oh Harry. I am so sorry. We should have fought harder but Dumbledore has so much power."

Harry shook his head, "Don't. We can't change the past. Let's just start from here."

Dorthia smiled and hugged Harry, "Now that is what your father would have said."

Charles chuckled, "Harry, you should know that you were named after Lily's father." Harry stared. "He died before you were born."

Harry growled, "Patunia said I had a disguiting name. I am named after her father."

Charlus and Severus shook their heads. Charlus turned to Lucius. "Thank you for taking him in, Lord Malfoy."

"It was my please, Mr. Potter." Lucius smiled. "We must head to Gringotts, we have an appointment."

Harry smiled, hugged his grandparent and turned to leave but paused causing everyone to look at him. "I have an owl, Hagrid bought her for me. She is a snow white owl with my eyes, names Hedwig. She is most likely at Hermione's right now while Hermione rights me a note, yelling at me for not finding her on the trian and saying good bye but she is pretty amasing at knowing who to find. If You see her, I just wanted you to know."

"We will keep an eye out." Charlus smiled.

Harry nodded and headed outside with the other. "I didn't realise my family was so big."

Draco laughed, "Most Ancient and Noble houses are."

"Now to Gringotts." Lucius stated as they apparited away. They landed infront of the bar that Harry first visited, they went around back and walked into Diagon Ally. They walked to the bank, "Okay Harry."

"Trust me?" They looked shock but the adults nodded. Harry smiled and walked up to the front desk and waited patiently. A Goblin sat up and looked down at him.

"How can I help you?" The Goblin asked.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to. I was stolen from my family, the Potter, as a baby. I was jsut thrown back into the wizard world with no idea about what to do or how to act as a Potter." Harry answered him. "I heard that Goblins know everything so I thought I would come to you for help."

The Goblin looked shocked but nodded. "One moment Young Potter." He turned to walk away and Harry waited.

"How did you know to do that?" Draco asked as they joined him.

"Honestly, the way Professor Binns talks about these goblins. He is a lier so I figured the opposite of whatever his says is the truth." Harry shrugged. "He always says this is the last place someone should come for help." Draco smirked and nodded.

The Goblin returned. "Young Potter, if you and your friends could come with me." He turned around and walked off, they followed him. He led them to a room, openned the door and ushered them in.

The Goblin behind the desk, "Come in young Potter, sit. It is good to see you again Master Snape, Lord Malfoy and family." He looked to Harry, "You shocked Grotan, what can I do for you?"

Harry nodded at him. "Thank you for seeing me. I wish to tell you my story and wonder if you can see why Albus Dumbledore stole me from my family." The Goblin looked shocked but nodded. Harry smiled told the Goblin everything he knew. The prophecy, Peter's betrayal, Sirius' innocene, being given to Petunia, abuised and starved, Hagrid, the key and the vaults. Then he told him all about his first year, the truth. Dumbledore threating him to go back, Severus saving him, the Malfoy's helping him and telling him the truth. He ended with meeting his grandparents and coming here. Harry took a deep breath, "That is my life, Sir. What I can't understand is why?"

The Goblin growled as he stood, he walked around to Harry and bowed to him. Everyone gasped, Harry looked at them but at the goblin as stood. "Young Potter, you may call me Ragnuk. I know the prophecy and it is a fake. It was never meant to be, it is only real if those around make it true. Dumbledore used it in his play for more power. He is not to be trust, neither is most of the Weasley family. I believe that your magic core is blocked. I will do everything in my power to help, young Potter. For this day forward, you are a friend of the Gobin Nation." A light surrouded the both of them. "Now relax, I am going to retrieve our best Healer, our best curse-breaker and Sirius Black's trial transcripts." He bowed and walked out.

Harry looked at Lucius, "That was big wasn't it?"

Lucius smiled, "Yes Harry. It was the biggest honor the Goblins have. You will be known as thier friend all over the world, it will help you and keep you safe."

"You just became one of the most protected people in our world, Harry." Severus finished, Harry gasped and Draco smiled. 

"Don't worry Harry, I won't let it go to your head." Draco smirked, Harry shook his head.

The door opened opened and a tall red-headed man walked in with a glare on his face as he looked at Harry, his long hair was pulled back in an hair ties, he had bright blue eyes that reminded him of Fred and some kind of bone in one of his ears. He walked ot Harry, knelt down beside him and nodded to the others. "Lord, Lady and young Malfoy. Snape. Harry, my name is William Weasley, call me Bill. I was just reading a letter for my twin brothers when Ragnuk came to get me. I believe that you need to hear what they have discovered but I must wait for Ragnuk to return okay?"

Harry looked into his eyes, "I trust Fred and George. Please don't tell anyone what you hear today?"

Bill's eyes softened as he saw the fear in Harry's eyes, he lifted his hand to wipe away a lonely tear from Harry's eye. "I swear to young Harry Potter, I will protect you from anyone who means to harm, use or control you even they are my own blood." A white surrounded Bill and Harry before sinking into Bill.

Harry was shocked but Draco leaned forward, "He just swore a magicl oath to you Harry, he can not break it without losing his magic or suffering great harm." Harry looked to Lucius, who nodded, then back to Bill and nodded.

Bill stood as the door opened again as two Goblins walked in, the first was Ragnuk but the second one looked scary. He had a scar over his eye and he looked to be growling but Harry took a deep breath and trusted Ragnuk. "Young Potter, this is our best Healer Dragaro, our best curse-breaker Bill Weasley." Ragnuk introduced them, he sounded upset, "Bill has told me that he has something he need us to hear, I know you are werry of trusting a Weasley but he is honest and true."

Harry smiled, "Bill told me us much, Ragnuk. Ha has also sworn to protect me even from his blood." Ragnuk looked shooked but happy, "Hello and thank you for coming Dargaro. Ragnuk, something has upset you."

Ragnuk chuckled, "You are very observent. It seems that Sirius Black never reseved a trial for betraying your parents or attacking muggles so I find myself at a place were I have two choses. We will decuss this after Weasley and Dargaro look at you. So Weasley if you please tell us what you found out."

Bill nodded, he pulled out a letter form is pocket and placed it on Ragnuk's desk. "My younger twin brothers, Fred and George, wrote me. I was shock to say the least because they didn't use our family owl but walked five miles form our house to use another's. They were sneeking down to go fly outside when they over our mother talking to our brother Ron and little sister Ginny. Molly was telling them that had to be Harry's only friends, they had to get rid of that m.. forgive me Harry, mudblood Granger." Harry froze in anger and the swords on the wall started shaking. Draco gasped, straddled Harry's lap to pull Harry's eyes to his and stared in them showing that he wasn't alone. No one moved as a small pink light surrounded them as Harry calmed down and Draco relaxed. They light vanished as Draco returned to his seat and Harry nodded to Bill. "Molly told Ron that he had to make you hate her and that idiot Longbottom. If he could not do that then Ron was to make sure Longbottom never regained his courage, it would seem that someone is blocking his magic as well. Molly also told Ron that if he couldn't get rid of Granger that he was to pretend to love her until Ginny seduced Harry and conceived his heir then he could drop her like the m...muggle born she is. Molly told Ginny to be kind, shy and remember everything that Ron had told her that Harry liked so that she would perfect for Harry. It helped that she already looked like his ...muggleborn mother. Molly said it was their duty, that they could not the Potter House taint their blood line anymore and for doing so them would get his money and power when Dumbledore finally killed the ungreatul brat." Bill took a deep breath. "It took everything the twins had not say anything. They ran upstairs to write me and Charlie for help, I expect Charlie to show up soon. I must ask you, Harry, to not judge our family by those three. Our father has lost his fire and has become a shell of who he use to be, I believe our mother has beaten him down but Charlie, The twins and I will stand beside you. I am not sure about Percy, only time will tell."

Harry was staring at the letter as he thought over what he just heard. "Ragnuk?"

"Young Potter." The Goblin stepped to him.

"I am of the Anciet and Noble house of Potter?" Harry looked to him, he nodded. "Molly Weasley said power. What did she mean?"

Ragnuk smirked, "You are the heir to the Potter line, your father was Lord Potter when he died. Your grandparents were cursed to never leave their home when Lord Potter was in his seventh year so he inheirited the Lordship. As you did when he died. When you are cleared by Dargaro, if you wish, you can claim it. The Potter ring will show up on your hand and the power it holds will be yours. The Potter House has a lot control in the Wizarding world. The ring would protect you from potions and most curses."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Ragnuk, you as well Bill. I would like to meet Charlie and Arthur but maybe another time for your father." Bill nodded. "I think I am ready Ragnuk. 

"You will need to lay down, Young Potter. We will go to the test room, over here." Dargaro growled softly as he pointed to a door that stood of to the left. Harry stood, Narcissa hugged him, Draco looked scared but smiled at him as Dargaro, Bill and Ragnuk led him into the room. It was a big room with a comfy looking couch in the middle. Harry laid on it as Dargaro and Bill stood on either side of him. "Weasley, first."

"I am going to do spell to put you sleep, then one to show what has been done that I will show you at the end. Once we know what has been done, I will undo what I can and Dargaro will handle the rest." Harry took a deept breath and nodded. Bill waved his wand one and he began to fall asleep, he saw Bill move his wand once more and Ragnuk roar in anger before he was lost to the world. He sleep unaware of they healing him until suddenly, his body arched and he screamed so loud that he hurt his throat. Bill held him down and heard, "Almost done Harry. Just try to relax. I am so sorry Harry," before he passed out again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry opened his eye and looked around. He noticed that Bill was staggering to his feet, Ragnuk was wiping blood off his cheek and Dargaro was moving hhis hair out of his eyes so Harry could see better. Dargaro looked at him with something like awe. "Young Potter, you are a remarkable human. Wizard or not. Don't let anyone ever make you feel otherwise."

"How are feeling?" Bill asked as he knelt beside him.

Harry sat up slowly and smiled, "Free. Happy. Sore. Angry." He looked to Ragnuk, "It was bad." Ragnuk growled and nodded. Harry sighed. "Let's get back to the others."

Bill helped him up, his legs were still wobbling so Bill carried him. As soon as they walked back into Ragnuk's office, Bill and Harry where being hugged by a large tan-skinned red-haired man. "I arrived after you went in Bill. The room shook, we heared a scream. What the hell Bill?"

"Charlie, calm down and back up so Harry can breath, he is between us." Bill chuckled as the other man jumped back and blushed.

"Forgive me, Mister Potter." Charlie whispered.

Harry laughed, "It is okay Charlie, right?" Charlie nodded. "If I had a brother, I would have done that same thing." Bill held him tighter as he walked him back to his seat, set him down and knelt before him.

"Harry, You do have brothers." Bill stated, Harry looked confused. "You have the Twins, who love you. You have Draco, it is how he calmed you down earlier. You have me, you have captured my heart and I will protect and love you little brother. And I know Charlie will love you too, he will be a brother, if you can stand his obbsession with Dragons."

Harry gasped, sat up and stared at Charlie wided-eyed. "Dragons! How is Norbert?"

Charlie chuckled, "She is fine."

"She?" Harry asked, as Draco laughed, "Norbet?"

Charlie nodded, "When my friends arrived, we openned the crate and found her and stuffing?"

"Teddy bear." Harry smirked.

"Hargid..." Charlie shook his head. "Anyways, we discovered that it was a girl, so we call her Berta." Harry nodded, "But she is great, she loves it there."

"Good." Harry turned to Ragnuk. "Okay, what happened in there?"

Bill tensed and moved away from Harry. Ragnuk growled and walked to his wall, still angry and shaking as Dargaro walked infront of Harry. "You told us that you were abuised every way we could imagine. I guess, with you being a young child living with you aunt and uncle, we never imagined that meant rape as well, young Potter."

Everyone froze as Harry took a breath and nodded. Draco shook as he reached out for Harry's hand, a hand that held his tightly. Charlie stared at Bill, who looked broken. Severus was trying to control is anger as Narcissa was crying. Ragnuk gripped a sword to keep calm but what shocked everyone was when the wind pick and Lucius began to glow blue and green as looked at Harry. Everyone moved away as his power lashed out and cut Serverus' arm, it was a timy cut but everyone gave him space. Harry stared at him, "Lucius?"

Hearing the fear in Harry's voice brought out of it. He gasped and bent forward, he reacted for Severus. Severus knelt beside him as a pink light surrounded them and they calmed dowm. Lucius looked to Harry, "Forgive me, Ja... Harry. I must tell you a story and it may explain why I am the way I am." Harry nodded as everyone sat down. "In my sixth year, I took the mark. I had fought my father until then because I didn't want it. I still don't but my father found a way to break me. I could handle the beatings, the hexes, the curses and the threat of being disowned. I was a Perfect, it was my night to make arounds. I was pulled into a room but another Slytherin and he..." Lucius paused. "raped me." Narcissa and Draco gasped. "He said that my father said hello. That he would be back every time I was alone. That this was my future if I refused. I was shocked and terrorfied. I ran, James found me." Lucius sighed. "James just knew somehow, he would explain as he hugged me and let me cry but he heard the last part of what happened as he walked by under his Cloak. He promised that he would help and he did. I was never alone. There was always James, Remus, Sirius and they even got the Prewett Twins, Frank and Lovegood to help out. The one night the man cournered me in potions, the teacher was there so I was safe but..." Lucius looked at Narcissa and she gasped. "...he said he had been given permission to take Cissa if I refused nad he couldn't to me. So I told James and the others that I had made my desision and pushed them away. I took the mark that weekend." Lucius dropped his head. "I swore that I would keep everyone that helped me safe, I failed with them but then I looked after Neville, the Weasley boys, Luna Lovegood who will attend Hogwarts next year and you. Harry, I am sorry that you had to suffer that but I swear to you that I will never let another person touch you with evil intent ever again." A white light surrounded him brightly before dissappearing into him.

Everyone watched as Harry got up on shakey legs and walked to hug Lucius. "It is okay now. It is over and James would be proud of you. I wish I could take the mark for you and Snape but I can't. We are going to fix it. We will make it right." Lucius hugged him and nodded. Harry walked back to his seat, "What else was there?"

"Here is a list." Ragnuk stated as he held out a piece of paper. ""It would seem that you were being cursed and giving potions along with the abuise."

Harry took the list adn began to read it:

**Magic and Body check-up of Harry James Sirius Potter**

**By William Weasley, Dargaro and Ragnuk Rictaren**

**Curses:**

**Killing Curse by Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Horcrux by Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Multi-Obliviate by Albus Dumbledore**

**Magical Core Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Heritage Lordship Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Creature Heritage Blocked by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley **

**Familiar Acceptance Blocked by Rubeus Hagrid (Unknowingly)**

**Confundus Charm by Molly Weasley**

**Potions:**

**Love, Lust and Faithfulness (to Ginera Weasley) by Molly Weasley**

**Friendship, Faithfulness and Protectiveness (to Ronald Weasley) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore**

**Loyality (To Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore**

**Hosility and Fear - Partcially broken (Vernon Dursley, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape) by Albus Dumbledore**

**Hatred (To Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Draco Malfoy and Slytherins) by Albus Dumbledore**

**Hesitant and Caution (Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotton and Luna Lovegood) by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore**

**Non-Magical:**

**Starvation by Petunia Dursley (Unwillingly/Magicialy Controlled)**

**Whipped with belt by Vernon Dursley**

**Beat with Iron Skillet by Dudley Dursley**

**Stabbed in Stomuch by Vernon Dursley**

**Head slammed into wall by Dudley Dursley**

**Hand slammed in Car Door by Piers Polkiss**

**Pushed Down the Stairs by Petunia Dursley (Unwillingly/Magicialy Controlled)**

**Bacon Grease thrown in lap by Dudley Dursley**

**Thrown through the Back Window by Vernon Dursley**

**Bitten by Marge Dursley's Dog**

**Raped by Vernon Dursley**

**Mouth Super-Glued Shut by Vernon Dursley**

**Drowned Under Water by Marge Dursley**

**Run over by Car by Petunia Dursley (Unwillingly/Magicialy Controlled)**

Harry sat there as he read over the list and began to growl. "Everything is gone?" Dargaro nodded as Ragnuk glared at the paper. "When it says Unwillingly and Magicialy Controlled, does that mean that she is being controlled by someone who it a wizard or witch?" Lucius nodded slowly. "The potions. Could they have hurt me in the end?"

"Yes young Potter." Ragnuk growled. "You Creature Heritage is very important. You are a third Veela, Veelas have mates. Veelas are very beautiful, dangerous creatures. Many people judge them only on their looks and that is a mistake. Veelas can charm people without trying to, the only ones not effected are those who are Veela themselves or already have true love. Lady Lily was your father's mate. You will have one as well. To deny the bond, will kill you."

Harry sat up, "Could I have met them already?"

"Thankfully no." Dargaro sighed, "If you had, you would have been in pain when you woke and their name would have shown up as mate bond block. You have not met them yet, young Potter."

"What is Familiar Acceptance?" Harry asked.

"You have already seen or walked past your familiar but Hagrid must have not let you stay around to find it." Charlie growled. "A Familiar is an animal that is your, it will protect you, help you and guide you through your life. They can help you control your emotions and talk to you in your mind. They can be anything, they can't be taken form you unless they are killed and when you die they will follow shortly after."

Harry nodded. "So I have to find it. Now Obliviate is a memory charm, it deletes memories."

"Yes, we can not retrieve them. Only a potion can, one that I am sure Potion Master Snape can make." Ragnuk answered, Snape nodded to him and began to make a list of what he would need. "You are not asking about the first thing on the list."

"Not yet, I know it is bad. I know it is what made the room shake and me scream. I know that Dumbledore knew and I know that Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort," Harry stated but shook his head, "but before we get into that. Can we find out who was controlling my Aunt?"

"Yes, if I meet her and check." Bill stated, Harry nodded.

Harry pulled out his wand, "Can I get into trouble for using magic here?" Ragnuk shook his head. "Okay, I want to check something." They nodded and watched as Harry lifted his wand and spelled out 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' his thought really hard about what he wanted the letters to do. "I found the trophy room at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle had an award, he was a half-blood in Slytherin." Harry flicked is wand and the letters aranged themselves the spell, 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'. Harry sat back and stared as everyone realised what he had just done. "It is an anagram. You switch the letters in a word or name to something else. He must have hated his name so he changed it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Harry how did you realis...?" Draco began to ask.

Harry sighed and lifted his wand once more, 'FREAK BOY', then he flicked his wand again, 'BROKE FAY'. "I was bored one night after a teacher had told us about anagrams. I most tired, locked in my room and didn't want to think about about my life." Harry shrugged. "So Riddle is Voldemort, and he tried to kill me because of a fake prophecy. Now Dumbledore is trying to break me and raise to be killed. Molly Weasley is after my money and the Potter power, because she is a money-hunry who..." Harry looked at Bill and Charlie, "...woman. Ron is jealous of my fame, that I did ask for or want. Ginny believes that we are met to be adn she is to be my Lady Potter and carry my child." Harry laughed. "Might helped if I liked women instead of men but anyways." Harry waved it off. "They have been cursing me, insuring my abuise and posioning me with potions. They tried to keep me from a mate that I have not met yet. They have kept my god father in Azkaban, well he is innocent. They also kept my other uncle, Remus, form me. They tried to distroy my best friendships, one of them I haven't met yet. But somehow my self-presurvation kicked in and I trusted Snape. Now I have a family, people that care, we are here, I am free from all of it, I am about to become Lord Harry James Sirius Potter and..." Harry sat forward to place his elbows on his knees. "I want them to suffer."

Ragnuk smirked, "It seems like you covered it all." Harry smirked as he nodded. "I must tell you that a Horcrux is very dark, it is a part of someone's soul placed in something or someone else to prevent that doer from dying. If Riddle made one, then he made more. We will find them all and destroy them." Ragnuk stated before he wrote a letter and sent it off. "That was me demanding a trial for Sirius Orion Black immedently. Now I need you to trust me," Harry laughed. 

"With my life." Harry smiled, Ragnuk and Dargaro chuckled.

"Place you left hand on your heart." Ragnuk instructed, Harry did as he was told. "Repeat after us." Harry smirked and nodded. "I, Harry James Sirius Potter, of the Anciet and Noble House of Potter..."

"I, Harry James Sirius Potter, of the Anciet and Noble House of Potter..." Harry repeated.

"...hereby claim my Lordship, Power and Responsibility of the Potter Name and Bloodline.." Dargaro inserted

"...hereby claim my Lordship, Power and Responsibility of the Potter Name and Bloodline.." Harry smiled.

Ragnuk smiled. "...and swear to uphold the Traditions and Honor of the Potter House..."

"...and swear to uphold the Traditions and Honor of the Potter House..." Harry said.

Dargaro smirked. "...from this day forward. So mote it be."

"...from this day forward. So mote it be." As soon as Harry finished, a bright white light surrounded Harry then began to fadded into Harry until just his left ring finger glowed then faded into a white gold ring around his finger. There was a light blue stone on top, that reminded his fo the color of the sky. "This is the Potter Ring."

"Yes, it has been missing for eleven years." Ragnuk stated, "We had believed someone had taking it."

He held his hand out, "Bill?" Bill smirked and waved his wand, the ring glowed red then, after another wave, it faded white. "Thank you."

"It was a tracking charm." Bill stated. "You are very smart to check that, Lord Potter."

Harry blushed softly, "Please everyone here call me Harry." Everyone nodded and turned as someone knocked ont he door.

"Enter." Ragnuk called out. The Goblin, Grotan, walked in looking furious. "Speak."

"Forgive me for interrupting Lord Potter." Grotan bowed. "Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley are here to gain entry to the Potter Vault's, they have a key. Apperantly, this is not the first time." 

"They have been stealing form the Potters?" Ragnuk demanded as he stood. Grotan nodded. "Lor...Harry one moment please." Ragnuk left the office with Grotan following after him.

"How much trouble are they in?" Harry asked.

"A lot." Bill growled. "They will be taken into custody, father will be summoned when they are ready to hold a trial. Albus has no power among the Goblins."

Harry nodded, "How much do you think they could have stolen?"

"Eleven years." Narcissa started, "They had to of waited until you were atleast seven to claim that they were doing it with your permission. So five years, alot."

Harry nodded. "Draco, will you help me?" Draco smirked and nodded, the adults were confused. "I will still be around the others."

Draco sighed, "I don't like Ron. Hermione, I... well I fully admit I messed up there. If she will hear me out, I will start over with her and Neville."

Harry nodded, "I'll talk to them." The door opened and Ragnuk walked back in, smiling. "Good news?"

"Yes, Harry." Ragnuk chuckled. "They had your key, illegaly." He placed a key infront of Harry, he grabbed it. "They are being held. Weasley, Grotan wrote your father. We will handle later..." He held up a letter. "This arrived while I was out. The court is ready and waiting for us with Sirius Black." Harry nodded as they all stood up. "We will take our short cut." Ragnuk moved to the back of the room, grabbed a coin, walked back to the others and flipped it. They spun out of the room and stopped in a long dark hallway. "This is the Minisry of Magic, Harry. Here everyone must call you Lord Potter." Harry nodded. "This is our courtroom, come in." Ragnuk held the door open.

"Follow them." Lucius whispered as Narcissa, Draco and Snape walked in. Harry followed with Bill and Charlie after him. Lucius, Ragnuk and Dargaro stepped in and walked to the main floor as the others and Harry walked into these sort of seating area where they sat on benches. Harry sat between Snape and Bill, he sat up straight and tried not to reach out to the man bound to a chair in the middle of the room. He didn't remember him but he loved him and wanted to hug him.

Harry notice infront of the man was a stage type bench were wizards and witches were sitting wearing robes that told him they were the judges, there were more of to the side. Two chairs were empty, Lucius had walked over and taken one of those chairs. The man in the middle stood and addressed Ragnuk. "Ragnuk, thank you for bring it to our attention that the Death Eater Black had not had a trial, we would not wont released on such a mistake."

"You misunderstand Minister." Ragnuk growled, casing everyone to tense up. "We are here to free an innocent man. It has come to my knowledge that Lord Black was not Lord Potter's Secret Keeper as everyone believed and you have let an innocent man suffer for twelves years because you did not do your job." The Minister stared shocked as the man in the chair sat up straighter at the Goblin's words. "Now Albus Dumbledore will not be here for he is in our custudy for stealing form us. Shall we begin?"

"Dumbledore stole from you?" A women to the Minister's right asked. "May I speak to you about this after the trial?"

"Of course Madem Bones." Ragnuk agreed as he moved over to Sirius, "I have no time for arguements, Minister. Dargaro here will put Lord Black unser the Honesty charm and you shall ask your questions that are connected to that Halloween night and nothing more. Is that fair?" The Minister nodded as did everyone. Dargaro snapped his finger and Sirius glowed yellow. "You shall begin."

The Minister stood, "What is your name?"

"Sirius Oirion Black."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do you have the Drak Mark?"

"No."

"Were you Lord Potter's secret keeper?"

"No."

"Did you betray Lord Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Never."

"Did you help kill Lord James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter."

"No."

"Who was Lord Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"He isn't dead." Everyone gasped as the Minister stuttered.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He cut off his finger, blew up the whole street and tranformed into his animagus form to run down the sewer after yelling that I betrayed James and Lily."

"What is his form?"

"A rat." Sirius growled.

Madem Bones stood up, "Who else knew that Peter was Lord Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Their witnesses Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley."

No one spoke for a moment, The Minister sat down. "Miste... Lord Black. You are innocent of all charges brought against you. You have been wrongly imprisoned for eleven years. We will replay you but I know that night not be enough. I apoloigise to you and your house and tomorrow's paper shall tell the world that you are free and innocent man. Forgive me."

Sirius growled, still under the charm. "I don't need your apologise. I want my godson Harry Potter. If he is in any condition other then perfect, I swear that I will make you suffer."

"Your godson is with his grandparents..." The Minister started but stopped as both Ragnuk and Dargaro roared on anger. Dargaro snapped his fingers and Sirius was released form the charms and the chair.

"You are wrong again Minister..." Ragnuk started. "Lord Harry James Sirius Potter was stolen that Halloween night by Dumbledore and taking to Lady Lily's magic hating sister, Petunia Dursley. Where for the last eleven years, he was beaten, starved and abuised. He was cursed by Dumbledore ane Molly Weasley. Fed potions that could have killed him when turned seventeen and because a veela. He was rescued this summer by Master Snape and Lord Malfoy and brought to us. We healed him and he is here with us now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sirius stood up and looked around, his eyes stopped on Harry. They held fear, saddness and love. Harry stood and walked to the edge of the benches that held him. He looked to Lucius, who nodded toward the Minister. "Minister, I do not know where you got you infromation but you have been lied to. In fact the whole wizard world has been. I spent the last eleven years locked in a cupboard under my Aunt's stairs. I have read these books about me and they are all lies. I do not know where they came from but I want them delt with. I am tired of everyone telling my about life when I am the one who as suffered it."

The Minister nodded to Harry, "Lord Potter, it will be taken care of. As will your reletives. Ragnuk, will you be retreiving them or will we?"

"We will." Ragnuk smirked. "Lord Potter is a friend of the Goblin Nation..." Everyone on the room gasped, except Sirius who laughed. "We will handle this matter. You handle the books and the papers."

"Very well." The Minister nodded.

Maden Bones stood. "Siri... Lord Black. You are hereby given back you magic and wand." There was a flash of light, Sirius stood with his wand and he nodded to her. "Lord Potter," Harry looked to her. "My niece, Susan, spoke kindly of you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you, Madem Bones." Harry nodded. He saw Lucius mouth 'James' and 'will'. "Has my parent's Will been read?"

Madem Bones smiled, "No, it has not." She turned to a black man behind her, "Go retrieve the Potter's Will, Kingsley." The man nodded and left the room. "He shall bring it to you and you can take it with you."

Harry nodded. "Madem Bones?" She looked to him, "I wonder if Susan has told the 'rumors' about our first year?" She nodded slowly, "They were all true." She gasped and glared at the floor. "I do not know who Dumbledore has chosen for this years DADA teacher but if you could test him and see if he is who he says he is. I would be greatful."

"Of Course Lord Potter." She nodded as Kingsley walked back in and handed a box to Ragnuk. "Is that all?"

"No." Harry said suddenly. Everyone looked him but he was staring at the box. "Two more things?" She nodded slowly. "Check for anything containing my name that was filed after my birth, make sure there is nothing trying to tie me to the Weasley's; mainly Molly, Ron and Ginny." She stiffened and nodded. "Can someone tell me where my uncle Remus Lupin is?"

Madem Bones smiled as she nodded but before she could speak, a women in pink stood. Her voice hurt Harry's ears. "You do not want to speak to him. He is a _werewolf_!" She said it like she was disguisted.

Draco laughed and moved out of Harry's way as he walked to the bench to stand in front of her, she smiled but he glared. "I know very well _what_ my uncle _turns_ into _ONCE A MONTH!_ I do not care about that because I am NOT a close-minded person who can not see that he is still A HUMAN who did not ask for what was FORCED upon him! I don't know who you are but I don't like you or how you talk about MY uncle." The women gasped and began to talk. "Silence! I didn't ask for your imput!" He turned to Madem Bones and the Minister. "Minister, you need better people around you. Anyone who judges someone by something they can not control, might be against muggle-borns and half-bloods as well. Now Madem Bones?"

"Remus Lupin is a cottage on the edge of London. I believe he calls it Marader's Hill." She smiled. Sirius laughed but it turned into him coughing. "Lord Black it would be smart to a Healer."

Sirius smirked, "I knew you still cared Amelia." She rolled her eye but smiled at him. "Good day Minister. I expect to be free and innocent in ttomoorow's papers." The Minister nodded and Sirius started to head out of the room. Lucius motioned from then to go and wait for him out of the hall. Severus, Narcissa, Draco and Harry walked out with Dargaro and the Weasley's as Ragnuk went to talk to Madem Bones. In the hallway, a nervous Sirius stood waiting for them. He looked at Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Sirius." Harry whispered.

"I know this must be much so I understand if don't trust me yet." Sirius said, Harry was shocked. "I am just glad that you are safe. I owe Sni... Serverus, Lucius and Cissa so much."

"You don't owe us, Siri. He was in danger and we found out." Narcissa stated as she hugged him softly. "It was the right thing to do."

Sirius held her and put his head on her shoulder as his body shook, "You still did what I could not. I owe you Cissa."

Lucius walked out of the room, "You want to make it up to us, get yourself healed and be there for Harry because we all know he can't stay with us." Sirius looked at him, he nodded. "Molly and Dumbledore night not serve any time. The Minister seems to believe that they will get off and Amelia believes that the Minister will pull the strings to make it so. So let's get you healed."

Harry glared at the wall, everyone turned to leave but Draco stood infront of them and held up his hands. He pointed to Harry, they watched him, Sirius stepped closer. "Harry?"

"Ragnuk?" Harry spoke.

"Here my Lord." He was beside him.

Harry nodded. "Will you heal Sirius?" Ragnuk nodded and pointed to Dargaro, who snapped his fingers and a white light engolfed Sirius. When it was gone, Sirius looked healthier and his scars were gone. "Thank you Dargaro. Now we need Remus then I have an idea."

Ragnuk smiled. He pulled out the coin and they were gone again. Once in the office, Ragnuk walked to the fireplace turned it on, then walked through. Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and led him to a chair and sat him down. He pointed at him to stay then turned to Draco and waved him over to a corner to talk. Draco laughed out but kept quiet otherwise as Harry spoke to him. Then the fire jumped and Ragnuk along with a nervous Remus stepped through. Remus saw Sirius and walked to him. Sirius smirked and pulled him into his arms. "Moony."

"Padfoot." Remus sighed. "Forgive me."

"For you as well." Sirius smirked, they laughed and placed their heads together. "How have you been old friend?"

"Alone. I tried to see Harry but Dumbledore threaten to have me locked away." Remus growled.

Harry turned to them. "WHAT?!" Remus jumped and looked at him. "Repeat that last sentence again Remus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Remus nodded. "I tried to see you but Dumbledore threatened to have me locked up."

Harry glared and turned back to Draco, who smirked darkly and nodded. Draco walked over to Ragnuk. "Would you mind talking to me, Lord Potter had a request of me and I think that you could help me."

"Of course young Potter. Ragnuk smiled. "Let us talk over here with Dargaro." Draco nodded and walked over and began to talk to them. 

Harry walked over to Remus, "Hello Remus. Are should I be calling you Uncle Moony?" Remus looked shocked but smiled. "I am sorry that you were treated that way, it wasn't right." Harry hugged Remus closely, Remus hugged him back. Harry pulled back, looked at Sirius and pouted. "You are my godfather. My father's best friend. He trusted you with my life and so will I." Sirius smiled as Harry hugged him before pulling back. "That being said to both of you. This is my life. Mine! I am not James! I will make my own choices. You can help me, give me advice but do not tell me who to like, how to act or what to do. I am Harry, not James." Remus and Sirius nodded proudly. "I know that you did not get along with Severus but he saved me. I trust him, just as I do Lucius and Narcissa. I will not stop talking to them because you believe it is wrong. I am done with this don't like this person because of the blood, house, beliefs or whatever kind of creature they are. A person is a person, everyone deserves a second chance."

Sirius smiled, "I trust you Harry and honestly after eleven years in Azkaban. I agree with you. I might have a remark every now and again but I will correct myself shortly after if not during saying it." Harry nodded and smiled as Remus smirked.

"Who knew it would take being locked in a cage for you to grow up?" Remus joked, Sirius laughed.

"Harry do you have our map?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"Since I have no idea what you are talking about, nope. But I do believe if it has your nicknames on it then my brothers the Weasley twins might have it.' Harry smirked as Ragnuk walked out to door. "But we can get that later. Draco?"

Draco walked to his side. "Ragnuk has called a meeting at the stairs, they are arriving now. Are you sure this is how you wnat to do this?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, I am tired of thinking they know who I am. It is time to break the new." Harry turned to walked out of the office with Dargaro and Draco at is side as the other followed behind confused. Harry walked out into the bank, motioned to Draco who feel back to stand beside Lucius and walked to the door. "Trust me?"

Lucius smirked, "Yes." Everyone nodded, Harry opened the door and walked out with them behind him. On the steps of the bank was Ragnuk, Dargaro and a couple of Goblins that Harry didn't know infront of them stood people reporters, taking pictures and shouting questions.

Harry looked to Ragnuk, who smiled and stepped up to the middle of the stairs. He held up his his hands to quiet the crowd, once they were he began to speak. "I am Ragnuk Rictaren and today Lord Harry Potter was brought to us. He was not brought to us the healthy Hero that you would image but a broken abuised boy hiding from his tormentors and the man who put him there. He told us the life that he was forced to suffer instead of living a happy healthy life with his grandparents, he trusted us when he had no reason to trust anyone and we have helped him and have sworn to always protect, help and guide him. Lord Potter is a friend of the Goblin Nation, who wishes to speak to you but listen until the end. Do not interrupted him."

Everyone stayed silent as one voice called out. "We will listen."

Ragnuk stepped aside and Harry moved forward. He looked out at the people and took a deep breath. "Hello My Name is Harry. I went to Haogwarts this last year and I knew nothing of this world, a close friend of mine lended me her books written about me and they were all lies. I didn't live a comfy, rich life. I don't have friends all over the world, a world that I did not travel. I was in a dueling club, I am not a master of anything. I am an eleven year old boy who was beaten and locked in a cupboard under the stairs. I was stolen from my parents house the night they died and given to my mother's sister. My aunt hates magic and I was abuised because to them I was a freak. Not all muggles are this way, but my Aunt, Uncle and their son are. They starved me and treated me as a slave. The man who put me there, helped them. He blocked almost all of my magical care and deleted most of my memories. He was posioning me with a friend of his, they tried to make me love someone because they wanted my money and the power that came with my name. Power that I hadn't known about. They stole form me and are now being held for that crime but we doubt it will stick because the man who put me in a place that hated everything I am, was Albus Dumbledore." There was a gasp for most everyone. "This man who is now my headmaster, was trying to break me so he could later kill me after I somehow defect the so called dark lord. He is not a darl lord and you need to stop given into fearing him, he is a half-blood man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a head boy Hogwarts, he got an award for stopping something that he was most likely did himself which means that the person he framed lost their magic for something they didn't do."

Harry looked back to Severus and Lucius before continuing. "Potions Master Snape found me in the halls one night crying and I found myself telling a man who I thought hated me everything. He promised to help and gave me away to get away from my Aunt. He took me to Lord Malfoy where the Lord and his father helped me make sence of what I had gone through. Lady Malfoy gave chocolate cake for the first time and their son Draco gave me clothes because the one I had where four sizes to big becaus they were my cousin's hand-me-downs. I had the best night sleep in my life at there manor, I was safe for the first time that I can remember. They took me to my grandparents..." Harry paused to run his hand through his hair. "I was told that they were dead and that my Aunt was the only family I had left. My Aunt who told me nothing about my parents, I didn't even know my full name until Lady Malfoy told me. I didn't know that I was Harry James Sirius Potter, I was always called Boy or Freak. I didn't know anything about me or my family. Then the Malfoys brought me here, were I was healed and freed from everything that was done to me. I became a Lord today, Lord Potter. Ragnuk told me what everything and I trust him and the Goblins with my life."

Harry turned and smiled at Sirius and Remus, who were crying. "I didn't know that I had a godfather, who was wrongly imprisoned or an uncle who was threaten to be locked away if he came to see me. When I found out that my godfather was in Azkaban, I went with Ragnuk as he demanded a trial for him. My godfather was found innocent and set free. My godfather is Lord Sirius Black and I can't wait to start my new life by his side. With my new uncle with us. Most people would be terrorfied but I love my uncle and what he is does not matter." Harry turned to Remus, who took a breath and nodded. Harry smiled brightly. "You see my uncle Rumes Lupin was attcked sometime in his life and turned into a werewolf." There was a scream and Harry frowned. "That right there is what I am talking about. Being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster, it doesn't make you evil. Niether does being a dark wizard or witch. It is what youu do with your abilities and power that whats you a monster or evil. A Dark wizard saved my life and Light wizard is planning to kill me, while another is trying to make me loved and get her daughter pregnant so they can have my money." Harry snapped. "Remus is my uncle and I trust him with my life and with the lives of my friends. He is not an evil man and everyone who believes that he is, is no better then Tom Rildde!"

Everyone stepped back from the anger in his voice. Harry closed hie eyes and calmed down. "There are only two more things I would like to address before I am done. The first is my fame." Harry opened his eyes and glared. "WHAT IS WRONG WOTH YOU PEOPLE?" They gasped but Harry smirked. "I am famous because some crazy wizard murdered my PARENTS! I didn't defeat anybody, you were lied to. I didn't stop him, my mother did. My muggleborn mother stopped Tom Riddle by dying for me. I did NOTHING! I don't want your thanks, your good wishes, your stares and whispers behind my back. I don't to be famous, I don't every child to know my name and wish to meet me. I don't want parents to throw their daughters at me because you believe your daughter is perfect and deserves to be a hero's wife. I am no hero! My mother is. Lady Lily Potter sans Evans. She saved he, she somehow Riddle to loose his powers but he is not gone. Do not fool yourselves. He is still out there, not because he is immortal, no. It is because he made Horcruxes. He tore out his soul and he will keep coming back until they are distroyed. Make no mistake that if Tom Riddle comes after me, I will defend myself but I am not going to protect all of you!" They was more gasps. "This stupid belief that I have to be the one to kill him is wrong, anyone with the couuurage to can kill him and his Horcruxes. If you find one, bring it here. The Goblins can remove it without destroying the object because they did it for me. Riddle made me a Horcrux that Halloween night, he didn't mean to bubt he did and the Goblins destroyed it. So stop hiding behind your fears, he is just a wizard and can be defeated. Protect yourselves."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "The last thing I need to say is this. I will never marry anyone's daughter. I don't how it is in the Wizard World but honestly I do not care. I don't like women, they aren't my type. In case you didn't understand. I am gay!" There was a laugh and some cheers, Harry smiled. "I won't marry, date or sleep with a girl. So get that in your heads now. Don't think that you or your daughter can change my mind, it wont happen. I don't care if you are Veela or if you have red hair like my mother. I won't be with a women. I mean no disrespect to Veela, I am one myself. Well at a third anyways. I don't know much about them but I plan to figure it out. I don't want any of your angry, rude, mean or threatening letter so keep them to yourself. I telling you know if someone sends me a Howler, I will make you regret it. Now to the reporters, if print anything other then what I have said, I will count it as an act against my house, I will react as if you hurt me. This warning goes out to reporter about what they might write about me and my friends, I am very protective of those I call friends. If you do not believe me, I jumped on the back of a full grown troll last halloween after it was let into Hogwarts and tried to kill my best friend Harmione Granger, so I dear you to try me." Harry smirked as Draco laughed and the adults behind him growled. "Thank you for listening to me, if you have questions ask them, I will answer what I can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A men stepped forward. "If Lord Black is innocent, who betrayed your parents and killed those muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew is alive." Harry corrected. "He betrayed my parents, killed those muggles and escaped after framing Sirius."

"Do you know that Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape are said to be Death Eaters?" A women called out.

Harry laughed, "First, his proper name is Potions Master Snape, use it!" Severus chuckled. "Second, they told me and they had no choice in the matter. Lord Molfoy's father had threatened to... Kill Lady Malfoy if he did not take the mark. To save the women he loved, the mother of his son, he became something that he hates. I would have done the same. Potions Master Snape was blackmailed by Dumbledore." Severus stiffened but didn't show any other sign. "Dumbledore wanted a spy, someone to control like a puppet and he used my mother to do it. You see Snape was one of my mother's best friends, she loved him like a brother and he loved her. Dumbledore used this love and twisted it so that Snape would be his spy even after he let my mother be murdered."

"How do you know this?" Someone asked.

"I have been slowly getting my memories back. My parents before they died, gave me several memories that would unlock as I turned eleven. One of those memeories is my mother confronting Dumbledore about it, he admitted it and sent her away." Harry growled. "My mother died before she got the chance to talk to Snape, telling him that she and James were sorry and they left him something in their will."

"You are okay with the Death Eaters?" A man asked.

"I chose not to judge people before I know them, everyone deserves a second chance. I want that to happen." Harry smiled. "Lord Malfoy and Potion Master Snape have helped me, told me the truth and for that they have my trust."

"It is said that Potion Master Snape is the worst teacher at Hogwarts, is that true?"

Harry laughed. "No! Our magical history teacher is a Goblin Hating Ghost, who talks on and on and makes the students fall asleep. He doesn't teach us, in fact if it wasn't for Harmione's need to know everything about this new world to her, I wouldn't have passed. Potion Master Snape is a great teacher, who just very angry. He of course treats Slytherin better then the rest but that is because everyone else calls him the Dungeon Bat and doesn't respect him. It is there fault really, not his. If they weren't such dunderheads, he would be great." Severus laughed out loud and shook his head, Harry turned and smirked at him.

"You like Slytherins?"

"I was suppose to be one but Dumbledore had given me a potion to hate them. I was stuck in Gryffindor, I wonder if there is a way to be resorted?" He looked to Remus, who nodded. "Oh, good. We shall see next year then."

"You are going back to Hogwarts? Why not one of the other schools?"

"Because Hogwarts is all I know and my best friends are there. I couldn't leave Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy or the Weasey Twins. I also can't wait to meet Luna Lovegood this year."

"You want to know my daughter?" Harry looked and saw a man with blonde hair, wearing a yellow suit.

Harry smiled, "Yes Mister Lovegood. I am very excited because Dumbledore had me on a potion to not be cautious around her so I believe we will be good friends. Will you tell her that I will be waiting for her at the station?" The man smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"What will happen to you Aunt and Uncle?"

"Justice." Harry answered. "That is what they deserve."

"You don't want revenge?"

"Revenge? That would make me an angry person, I don't want to be angry. I just want to live life and keep playing seeker." Harry sighed.

"You were a frist year, you couldn't be a seeker."

"Actually I was, the youngest Seeker in a centry. Draco helpped me get on the team, not on purpose but he did it anyways." Harry looked at Draco, who smirked and bowed.

"What are you going to do now?"

Harry looked to Sirius, "I guess go home but I have no idea where home is. So we will see." Harry laughed. "Oh nope. Before that, I have to find my familiar. I left it behind last time, can't do that again. Hedwig will be mad at me."

"Hedwig?"

"My Owl, she is very motherly. I love her." There was an Owl cry above Harry, he looked and laughed. He hand out a hand for her, she landed, ehld out her leg, he took the letter and she walked to his shoulder. He chuckledas he looked at the letter. "This is Hedwig, guess she decided she missed enough."

"Who is the letter form?"

"Hermione. She is most likely mad I didn't find her on the train." Harry opened the letter and read it. He laughed, folded the letter and looked back at the people. "Well that is all I was to say, so thank you for coming."

"Lord Potter. I know a spell that can lead you to your familiar. If you wish." A young women with pink hair called out as she stepped to the stairs.

Harry looked at her, motioned her up. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

She smirked as she walked to him. "Sirius' cousin, Tonks. Lord Potter, I'll tell you my first name later, I hate it so I'd rather nobody print it."

Harry smiled, "Of course Tonks."

Sirius laughed, "Tonksie? You have gotten so big. How is your mother?"

Tonks smiled at him. "Thanks, good. She will want you over to feed you proper."

"How about you get ahold of her now, we will come over while we figure out were we are going to live." Sirius smirked, Tonks nodded.

"Can I use Hedwig, Lord Potter?" Tinks asked, Hedwig nipped Harry's ear and held out her leg to Tonks.

"She doesn't mind." Harry laughed as everyone else did. "She is very out spoken, if she doesn't like something, she'll let you know."

Tonks waved her wand and a letter appeared on Hedwigs leg. "Ted Tonks." Hedwig hooted and flew off. "Lord Potter, the spell?"

"Thank you for coming but I have a friend to find. " Harry spoke clearly. Everyone nodded and left, some walked down the street, others apparited. Harry turned to Tonks. "If we could do the spell then we could head to your mother's."

Tonks nodded with happiness in her eyes. "Of course Lord Potter." Tonks pointed her wand at him, swirled it. "Ilierary Etreva." A blue light surrounded Hary before shooting out down the street. "I will take him, if you want to wait here." The others nodded as Harry followed the light, Tonks ran after him.

Harry followed the light into a dark looking store. Inside he found it was another animal store that he hadn't noticed before. Creatures Universial, wierd name but he shrugged and looked around as Tonk waited outdside. He was looking at a group of owls when something bit his hand. "Ow!" He looked down to see a tiny prue white wolf. Harry noticed that it's grey eyes were turning bright green, he knelt down and smiled. "Are you my familiar?" _Yes, I have been waiting for you Harry._ "I am sorry I kept you waiting, do you have a name yet?" _No, we can figure that out later. You look tired._ Harry nodded, stood and paid the shopowner and left with his wolf.

"Your friends are at the bank, Lord Potter." Tonks stated as Harry joined her.

"Tonks, call me Harry. We are family." Harry smiled. "I have found him, let's go." He rushed toward the bank with the wolf and Tonks beside him. Once inside, Gortan pointed back toward Ragnuk's officee. "Thank you." Tonks followed Harry back into an office where everyone was waiting. She went to Sirius as Harry went to Draco.

"Hermione said hello. She wrote you too." Harry stated as he handed Draco a letter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How does she do it." Draco shook his head. "I swear she is a seer."

Harry turned to Tonks, "Tonks?" He turned to her as she grabbed a letter from Hedwig, who had just flown in.

"Mother said we are to come over and bring anyone with us." Tonks read. "She is waiting."

Narcissa nodded, "We will leave now. Ragnuk thank you for helping."

"Your welcome Lady Malfoy." Ragnuk bowed. "I shall see you soon Harry."

Harry smiled as he picked up his wolf, Sirius grabbed him and everyone apparited away. They landed outside of a nice looking farm house, a women stood there waiting. Harry smiled as she ran to Sirius, jumping into his arms and hugged him. "Siri, I have missed you. You must be hungry. Come in everyone. I am Andromeda Tonk, call me Andy. I am Sirius's cousin and Cissa's sister." Andromeda held Siri close as she walked her inside, everyone followed. "Ted?" The man on the couch turned, "This is my cousin."

Sirius smirked as sat down on couch. "Everyone relax."

"Souldn't Andy say that, it's her house." Remus asked.

"She loves me, don't worry." Sirius winked at Andy, who rolled her eyes. Sirius chickled, "So who wants to tell me what I missed the last eleven years while I was on vacation?"

Remus sighed, "Vacation? Padfoot, you weren't on vacation. You are were locked away. Don't be an idiot."

"You still love me, idiot or not." Sirius smirked.

Harry's wolf sat next to him and watched Sirius while Harry watched Remus. _They are very entertaining._ Harry smiled. "You need a name." Harry whispered, the wolf nodded. "Any ideas? I mean all white, green eyed wolf." _After someone you admire or trust?_ "Lucius, Severus... How about Rus?" The wolf nodded, _Rus, sounds good._ "Okay, good then."

Tonks heard the last part, "What is good Harry?" Everyone turned to him.

Harry smirked, "We were ust talking out a name for him."

Tonks smiled, "And?"

"Rus." Harry laughed at everyone's confused faces. "After Severus."

Severus looked shock, "Me? Why?"

"Cause Luci was girlie." Harry smirked as Lucius glared playfully at him. "It's true."

"Brat." Lucius smirked, Harry smirked.

"Siri, where will you guys go?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. There is Potter Island, Lily's cottage or Black Manor but I'd rather not go there until I have time to check it first." Sirius looked at Harry.

"Mom's cottage. I'm not ready for an island yet." Harry stated.

"Okay." Sirius smiled.

Harry stood. "It was nice meeting you, Tonks, Andy and Ted. I am sure we will see each other again." Harry walked to Sirius and Remus, they took an arm and apparited. They landed outside of beautiful old looking cottage. They walked in, Remus checked out and they eat. Andromeda sent them food, they laughed because they had forgotten about eating. Harry listened to Remus and Sirius tell stories. He fell asleep.

_**Sorry Lovies! Short chapter! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry stood in the back yard of Black Manor, he had been living there for a month now, he was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and he was not looking forward to it. Sirius and Remus had taught him Deffence, Potions, Charms and started working on being an Animagus. They had told him about his parents, Severus had visited and helped teach and helped his see another side of his parents. He hung out with Draco, Neville and Hermione came to visit after her parents met Sirius and Remus. She asked a million and one questions, Remus was excited to teach her and answer her questions. When she had sat at the dinner table, looked at Remus and asked striaght out what it was like to be a werewolf, everyone froze. The Malfoy's and Severus had joined them tonight, they were shocked. Harry and Draco just laughed, Hermione blushed and hit them both in the shoulder. She bit her lip, "I read a lot, when I saw a book on werewolves, I was curious. You aren't like what muggles think you are. I believe to find out everything I can before deciding is something is evil or bad."

"Including Slytherins." Harry added. "She kept telling me, you were misunderstood. Then You had to piss her off, Draco."

Draco shrugged. "I know. Complete prat but it is all good now, right Mya?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the name. "Yes it is all good... Dray." He smirked as Harry laughed at them. "Anyways, Remus it is almost the full moon. You look tired. I put it together."

Remus smirked and began to teach her everything he knew. Sirius smiled, telling Harry he hadn't seen him this happy in years. Harry had grown used to his family and wanted nothing more then to stay but as he looked at the setting sun, as he remembered Dumbledore trying to send him back to Petunia's, as he remembered Molly Weasley's Howler, he knew that it wasn't going to happen. He knew that this year would be not be calm. He had told Hermione and Neville everything. They were angry at Dumbldore and at the Weasley's. Harry and Neville believed that the twins and older brothers were innocent, Hermione pointed out that they had to be careful as long as the twins were still in Molly's house.

Sirius and Remus had taking Hermione, Draco and Neville's things and placed protection charms over them. They also gave a Necklace to Hermione and two rings for Draco and Neville. Harry's ring already protected him but Sirius was not happy, he gave him a necklace as well and charmed his things. Remus had given Hegwig a coller that was charmed as well as Rus. They were not taking any chances. Amelia had come to visit when Dumbledore and Molly were released, she had found a marrage contract not only between Harry and Ginny but Ron and Hermione. Harry nulified his contract but the only way to save Hermione was for her to marry a prue-blood in a higher house then the Weasley's. Harry thought back on the day when Hermione found out.

The Malfoy's had picked her up and they sat by Severus as Remus sat infront of her. Harry paced with Sirius by the fireplace. Hermione stared at her hands, "So unless I want to marry..." She paused looking for the right words, "...a big-headed, jealous, easily angered idiot, I have to marry someone from a higher house, a prue-blood?"

"Yes." Remus nodded.

"So any idea who I can marry, that doesn't hate my blood?" Hermione asked, everyone got silent. "Oh for the love of... Harry James Sirius Potter!"

"Malfoy." Harry answered.

Hermione nodded, "Draco?"

"Mya, I like you, you know it. I don't want you anywhere near that idiot. I am okay with this." Draco stated, the adults looked shocked at the three kids as Hermione stood and nodded.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Draco, your father is telling my parents." Hermione walked out of the room, "I'll be in the library."

Harry and Draco looked at Lucius and laughed. They had moved on from the problem like they were talking about a pair of shoes. Hermione and Draco were married in private, the ceremony was small and Hermione became a Malfoy. Her parents told her good bye, they moved to America and Hermione moved in with the Malfoys. Tomorrrow would bring a whole new set of trouble but Hermione, Harry and Draco all were going to ask for a resort, according to Hogwart rule 1297 part B, they could and if it was denied, the headmaster would be removed form the school and investigated.

Harry sighed as he headed back inside, he side stepped Kreature, who had taken a liking to Hermione and Remus but hated Sirius. Harry laughed but Sirius secretly loved the house elf. Harry walked up the stairs and into his room. He liked how when he walked into the room, it had changed from red and gold to brown and gold. He walked to his bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would finally get a look at Ginny Weasley, he was so tired of hearing about her and how she looked like Lily. He wasn't going to be that shy, unspoken Harry Potter anymore. He was Lord Harry James Sirius Potter and he was not going to let people around him use or lie to him anymore. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Time to get up Cub." Remus called out to him, Harry groaned as he rolled over. "You don't get up now, I'll get Sirius."

"I'm up." Harry sat up and glared at the laughing wolf. The last time Sirius had 'woke' him up, he had ending up soaking wet with pink hair for a whole week. Harry still owed him for that. "I'll be down in a minute Moony." Remus shut the door as Harry stood and walked to his closet. Today, he had a statement to make. He pulled on black dress pants, a silver botton down shirt, a blue tie. He smirked as he slipped into a pair of black dress shoes and headed down stairs.

"You ready for this, Pup?" Sirius asked him as he walked int the room. "You look sharp."

"Thanks Pad." Harry sat down and began to eat. "I don't know but I do know that it will be intresting."

"I wish we could go with you but we are going to the train." Remus stated. "Now hurry, we leave when you are done."

"Yeah, Hermione is most likely there waiting on us." Sirius stated, Harry chuckled. He thought it was funny how Sirius was frightened of a twelve year girl but then again she was frightening.

Harry finished his breakfast, got up, grabbed his jacket and grabbed Sirius arm. They appareted to the station, they walked to the platform and entered to see that they were still early. The Malfoy's stood off to the side, Harry smiled as Hermione waved at him. She was wearing a beautiful green dress. "Hello Mya, Draco."

Draco smiled, "Harry, nice look."

"You as well." Harry smirked at Draco's black pants, gold shirt and black tie. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of minutes." Draco answered. "Hey, there's Neville."

They turned as Neville walked up to them, he looked angry. Harry sighed, "Nev?"

"Those idiots tried to tell Gran that you were evil and a bad example for me." Neville rolled his eyes, "Gran told Molly off and told me that she loves me but she doesn't want me in Gryffindor anymore."

"So you are asking to be resorted too?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded, "Oh guys, I want you to meet someone." He turned and called out. "Nargles!"

A girl squeeled and ran over to him, she looked around him and pouted. "Neville, you can't just say there are Nargles when there are none. You got my hopes up."

Neville smiled, "Forgive me Luna. Luna, this is Hermione and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

The little blonde turned to them, she smiled brightly. "Hello Draco, Hermione and Harry." She bowed slightly. "My father told me that you wanted to meet me, Lord Potter."

Harry smiled, "Please call me Harry, Luna. I told your father that. I believe we will be good friends."

Luna giggled, "Oh, I like friends. I don't have a lot. My only friend Ginny said we couldn't be friends because she could be seen with me, that the future Lady Potter could not be seen with a loony girl." She frowned slightly, "Harry, I didn't know you had a brother."

Harry laughed, "I don't Luna. Ginny believes that I am going to marry her."

Luna laughed, "But daddy says you are gay." Harry smirked and nodded. "Oh, poor Ginny, so misinformed."

"Don't feel sorry for her Luna." Hermione stated, everyone looked to her. "She dumped you because you are an original and she is a fool. She deserves what she gets. Do you understand me?"

Luna looked at her for a moment before noding. "You are right Hermione. She is not worth my feelings. Thanks."

"It is nothing, Luna. We are friends, I look out for my friends." Hermione nodded to her.

"Mya, dear." Harry said, she turned to him. "That was pure Malfoy, it was brillanet." Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco laughed. Harry looked around, "So every one got theor things on the trian?" They nodded, "Nev? Where is Trevor?"

"At the house, outside living." Neville smirked. "Gran bought me an owl. He is at home, waiting until Gran finds something I forgot. Named him Zeus."

Hermione giggled, Neville shrugged and Harry laughed. "Good for you, so a new pet and new wand?" Neville nodded. "Great."

"Harry! There you are! Mate, why haven't you written me? What are you doing hanging around these losers and traitors?" Ron called out as he and the entire Weasley family walked over.

"Yes, dear. Come over here, we will set you striaght." Molly reached out to grabbed him. Remus growled as Sirius grabbed her hand and moved infront of Harry. "You filty creature! You think you can..."

"Shut up, Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her as he stepped to Remus' side. Molly, Ron and Ginny gasped. "Let's get something straight. You are not, nor will you ever be my mother. You can't come close to my mother, she was to good for you. I am not nor will I ever go anywhere with you. I don't like or trust you. I am not friends with Ronald, so don't mistake me for one. Remus is MY UNCLE! If you ever call him filthy, I will show you why people called my father a Gryffindor Snake!" Molly took a step back, glared and opened her mouth to yell at him. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You can barely treat your own kids like they matter, why would I let you treat me like family. I might end up more broken and damaged then when my muggle uncle beat me."

Arthur looked shocked before turning to his children to see a look of awe on the Twin's faces. Molly went to reach for Harry but Arthur pulled her back. "Enough Molly!" Arthur snapped, causing Molly to looked shocked. "Boys, get on the train, Ginny have a good year, write us when you are sorted. Forgive me, Lord Potter. I will have a talk with my wife. Molly let's go, now." Arthur pulled his wife away from them and dissapeared out of sight.

"Well he wasn't so bad." Draco stated, Harry nodded.

"How dare talk to my mother like that, you pathetic litt..." Ron started but Fred and George stepped between him and Harry.

"Get on the..."

"Train Ronniksins..." They glared, Ron growled, turned and walked away.

"You two Ginny..."

"Lord Potter wasn't to be left alone..."

"With his friends..."

"And family." The twins stated but Ginny shook her head.

"Harry doesn't want me to leave. He wants me with him." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"You are to call me Lord Potter, Miss Weasley." Harry snapped, Ginny gasped. "I don't want you any where near me now listen to your brothers and go away." He growled, she began to cry and ran away. Harry sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't be..." Fred smirked.

George nodded, "She has to learn. See you at school." The twins nodded before walking off to the train.

"Well they are still normal. Let's hope they don't get punished." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, "We will watch them."

"Let's get on the train." Neville stated. They nodded, said good bye to thier families and got on the train. Near the end of the train, they found an empty compartment. They were joined by Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott. They talked about their summer and asked Harry questions about Dumbledore.

When thye reached the school, everyone sat down at their tables and waited. They sat throught this years sorting and before the Hat could be put away Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville stood. Harry called out, "Under rule 1297, we demand to be resorted."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dumbledore stood to glared at them, "I don't thin..."

"Becareful Dumbledore." Minerva stated. "Part B of that rule states that if you deny it, you will be removed. Besides they could not even change houses."

Dumbledore nodded. "Fine then."

Minerva turned to them. "You first Miss Granger."

Hermione smirked, "My name is Mrs Malfoy, Professor. use it."

Everyone gasped at the news, Severus smirked as Ronald stood up. "NO! She was suppose to be mine. You promised her to me..." He was silenced.

Minerva frowned, "Forgive me, Mrs Malfoy. You first please."

Hermione nodded, Draco lend over to kiss her cheek before she walked up, sat down and the hat was place on her head. She was there for a minute before the Hat opened it's mouth. "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione smirked, jumped off, handed the hat back and walked to her new table as her robes changed.

"Mr. Malfoy? Please." Minerva stated.

Draco walked up, sat down adn the Hat made it to his head this time, it took longer the Hermione's but out came, "RAVENCLAW!" Draco winked, handed the hat back before joining his wife.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Minerva held the hat up.

Neville slid forward, sat down and before the hat touched his head. "SLYTHERIN!" Neville, Draco and Harry laughed as he returned the hat, bowed and winked at Luna before joining his new table beside Baise.

"Mr. Pott..." Minerva stated before the Bloody Baron interuppted her.

He bowed low with Peeves beside him. "Lord Potter, we welcome back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts wishes to speak to you if you would be so kind, she will speak to you through the hat."

Harry bowed, "Thank you Baron." Harry walked up, took the hat from Minerva, winked at her and placed it on his head. "Well dear Hogwarts?"

_"Hello Lord Potter. We have seen the injustice you have suffered by our headmaster. We wish to let you know that he is not our choice and that we stand behind you and your friends. We have told them as much, except Mr. Longbottom. The Baron will inform him. So we ask that you be our champion, Lord Potter. Speak for us, act for us and protect us. If you accept this, a new ring will join the Potter ring on your hand. A ring not worn since the fonders. If you accept, like we had Gryffindor, Salazar, Rowenda and Helga. You will have Luna, Neville, Draco and Hermione. What is your choice, Lord Potter?"_

Harry looked to Draco and Hermione then Neville, who all nodded him as the Baron whispered to Neville. Harry sat up straight, "Hogwarts, I accept what you ask of me."

_"Thank you Lord Potter. Good luck and we are with you."_ Hogwarts stated before the hat shouted, "LORD POTTER, HOGWARTS CHAMPION! RAVENCLAW! SO MOTE IT BE!" A light surround Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville as soon as the words left the hat. When it dissappeared, Hermione wore a blue dress with the Ravenclaw Family crest, Draco wore a gold and red suit with the Gryffindor Family crest, Neville wore a green suit with the Slytherin Family crest and Luna wore a yellow dress with the Hufflepuff Family Crest. Harry stood in front of everyone wearing a black suit, blue shirt and a gold tie with Hogwarts crest on it outlining all four houses.

Harry laughed as he took off the hat, handed back to Minvera and walked down to sit next to Luna. Neville laughed as he sat down next to Blaise and Theo. Luna smiled at Hermione, "So does this me, that the loony girl has power?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, Luna. It does. Now Headmaster, I believe everyone is hunger. If you could finished with your redicouls words and let us eat."

_**Sorry Lovelies! I know it short but this is where the chapter must end!**_


End file.
